


Only I Didn't Really Get Lost

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, F/F, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Stolen Kisses, Swimming, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Undressing, god damn it this is fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: prompt fill: Extend the poolside scene in 3x08 "Stolen Kisses"





	Only I Didn't Really Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and turmblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“I was drunk that night and I got lost” Emily shrugged just one shoulder at that.

Paige gives a little nod. She wants her to know she is listening.

“Only I didn’t really get lost.” Emily takes in a deep breath and stumbles over the next of her words “I was looking for something. I was looking for someone and I came here.”

Paige’s faces softened. She had been worried Emily had come to tell her they had to backup a bit and in just a breath of a sentence it sounded like that was the last thing she had in mind. She draws in a deep breath at that. The honesty of it is too much to handle and she dips her head to break the sturdy eye contact she had been holding with Emily.

“Don’t look away” Emily whispers moving to Paige now and sliding her hand to the side of her face to bring Paige’s eyes back up to her own.

When Paige looks up she is still smiling. This time when their eyes meet she knows exactly what Emily is saying and the part of her deep inside that never thought this would happen is finally breathing a sigh of relief.

Emily moves closer and for the first time in longer than either of them remember, they kiss. It’s the kind of kiss that makes your toes curl and her knees go a little weak. Their lips are immediately immersed in the other’s, as if only a second had passed between their last kiss and this one. Lips part, tongues slide together, and their hands move to grip at each other to pull their bodies even closer.

Both of them give their self over to the kiss completely. It is as if both their bodies had been crying for it, needing it to sustain life, and now that they had it they weren’t going to stop. Hands tug at each other’s clothes, the back of their necks, anything they can grip to make sure not an inch of space slips between their needing forms. This is the kind of kiss you read about in books or see in movies but never in your wildest dreams think you will ever experience in life.

Hours pass, maybe just minutes, or maybe days. Neither of them care. They are letting their hearts drive and both of them are on the same road. Paige pulls back briefly from Emily’s lips in need of air because although the kiss could sustain life for her heart, oxygen is what she needs for her lungs. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she breaks the kiss and her eyes immediately focus on Emily standing before her. Her heart is racing and her chest heaving as she draws in the breath that Emily had stolen from her.

Emily’s eyes open when the kiss breaks as well and she smiles when she finds Paige’s gaze. The two girls stare at each other for a moment, just a few passing rapid heartbeats, before they are pulled together again. There is no need to use words right now. Both of them understand completely what they want, almost as if a light switch had been clicked on and they could see each other for the first time.

Emily pulls Paige into her arms again and this time before kissing her a soft smile flickers to her lips. In just a few minutes Paige has managed to make her feel something she wasn’t sure she could ever feel again: Happiness. 

Paige nods just once, her hand reaching up to push some of Emily’s hair behind her ear, their eyes sharing a glance that said it all. She could feel it too. Emily had come into her backyard, swept her off her feet, and given her something she thought she could never have.

The girls fell into another kiss, this one just as filled with desire as the one before. It was more gentle, though. They took their time now, enjoying the kiss, feeling each other’s lips and tongues against their own. Their hands explored most carefully now. Paige’s fingers pushed inside the jacket Emily wore so she could feel the way the girl’s body curved under her touch.

Feeling this, Emily’s hands dropped to the side and she shrugged a few times to work the material of the jacket off her shoulders to allow it to drop off her arms. When it bunched at her hands she gave a few slight shakes until the sleeves finally gave way and the article fell at her feet. Now free, her hands moved back to Paige, wrapping around her waist and immediately sliding over her back. She felt so fulfilled just having Paige’s body under her touch.

A shiver danced up Paige’s spine at the feel of Emily’s hands on her. There was no sweeter feel in the world than being in her arms. She smiled at the thought against the kiss as her own hands continued to roam. Up and down Emily’s back, taking time at the back of her neck to play in her long, luxurious locks.

Goosebumps rose on Emily’s neck at the feel of Paige’s fingers in her hair. It was like every touch from the girl was igniting more and more nerves and soon she would not be able to hold back. As her hands fell down along Paige’s body back to her hips she hesitated just a moment at the hem of the tank top the girl before her heart screamed for her to continue. Her fingers curled and in one swift moment she broke the kiss and pulled the shirt off of Paige’s body.

Paige didn’t stop it. She smiled as her arms lifted above her head and when the shirt was gone and she was left standing in front of Emily in her swimsuit, she let out a soft laugh “I would have worn cuter undergarments had I known this would happen.”

Emily just smiled and gave her head a shake “You know I love the way you look in a swimsuit.” She bit her lip and pulled Paige into her again, shivering now at the feel of the thin material that was between her hands and Paige’s skin. It was thin, made to help slice through the water, and Emily was grateful for that. It didn’t take much imagination to picture what her fingers were gliding over now.

As if spurred by Emily’s boldness, Paige’s hands pushed inside the open sides of Emily’s zip up hoodie and pushed until it dropped down her arms like the jacket had and fell to her feet. Giving an almost shy smile she then reached for the bottom of the white tank and pulled, relieved when Emily’s hands reached up to allow the material to pass from her body.

As she dropped the tank to the ground where they stood, Paige smiled when her eyes focused on Emily and realized she, too, had not expected this to happen. She wore a camisole under her shirt and for some reason that made Paige laugh “I’ve never noticed how well you layer until now.”

Emily laughed too. She was glad for the joke because when Paige had pulled off her first shirt she had been overcome with a wave of nervousness. It was good that they could joke to lighten the mood a bit “I obviously did not think this through completely.”

“You did great” Paige whispered and moved close to her again. Her arms wrapped around Emily’s waist once more and pulled until they were chest to chest. Her eyes gave a little twinkle as she stared at the girl and her head nodded “Nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to.”

Emily licked her lips and nodded quickly as her arms lifted to slide around Paige’s shoulders. Her fingers immediately found the little hairs on the back of her neck there not held up into her ponytail and started to play with them mindlessly. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she whispered with a tremble “I want it to.”

Paige drew in a deep breath as a smile lifted to her lips. This was really happening and she couldn’t believe it. Though she wanted to look away again she didn’t and instead she just leaned in to kiss at Emily’s lips softly.

Emily let the kiss linger for just a moment before she pulled back again. When she saw Paige’s curious eyes questioning her movements, she offered a half smile then reached down to rid herself of her camisole, leaving her now in just the skin tight black pants she wore and her bra. 

Paige felt almost faint. The girl of her dreams was willingly shedding clothes in front of her. She could see all of her arms, her stomach, and most of her chest. She had to draw in another deep breath to keep herself calm. 

“Well don’t just stand there” Emily said with a little laugh, leaning to the side now as she lifted one foot to her hand. She started to pull at her slip ons, smiling at Paige as she did so.

“Don’t you think we should go inside?” Paige offered in a whisper because the rest of her voice was lost in the lump that had formed in her throat as she watched each new inch of Emily’s skin coming into view.

Emily just laughed and shook her head as she tossed away her first shoe and did a hop to switch feet so she could remove the second “Where’s your sense of adventu-” She let out a gasp as she lost balance and started to fall backwards.

Paige’s eyes went wide and she lunged forward to try and grab Emily but it all happened too fast to prevent. With a splash, Emily hit the water behind her and Paige was left staring down into the pool in complete shock.

Emily surfaced and looked up from the pool at Paige. Her face held a shocked expression for a split second before she started laughing loudly as she bobbed in the pool.

When Emily laughed, Paige let out a huge sigh of relief and she smiled widely. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips “I am fighting the urge to make a joke about getting you wet.”

“Shut up” Emily giggled and used her hand to move through the water to cause a spray that hit Paige fairly decently. She was grinning ear to ear as she looked up at the girl and after a moment just shook her head “Well are you gonna join me or what?”

Paige nodded quickly and pushed at the waist of the shorts she wore. She kicked them aside and without hesitation dove head first into the water. When she surfaced, she made her way right over to Emily and slid her hands to her hips. She leaned in and kissed her just once before shaking her head with a laugh “I have to admit that was one of the funniest things I have ever seen.”

Emily giggled as her arms wrapped around Paige’s shoulders, her feet kicking to keep them afloat. “Be honest, did I ruin the mood?”

Paige shook her head, her smile never once faltering “You made the mood perfect.”

Emily nodded quickly, touching a soft kiss to Paige’s lips once more before pulling back and resting her forehead against Paige’s. Her eyes closed and she drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before nodding slightly “Then I guess I just have one thing left to say.”

“What’s that?” Paige whispered, her eyes still twinkling as they bobbed together in the pool.

Emily’s eyes opened, her lips curling into a wicked smile as she pushed away “Race you to the other side!” With a gleeful laugh she turned and started like a bullet through the pool, leaving Paige in her wake.

Paige gasped then quickly turned to follow suit, legs kicking wildly to try and catch Emily. The two of them spent the rest of the night racing around the pool, laughing, kissing, and teasing each other as if nothing outside that pool existed.

 


End file.
